Honest Game Trailers - For Honor
For Honor is the 138th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action video game For Honor. It was published on February 21, 2017. For Honor was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - For Honor on YouTube "In an age where online gaming is dominated by first-person shooters, witness the dawn of the third-person dueler as we finally answer the question...which historical murderer murders the best?" '~ Honest Game Trailers - For Honor Script In an age when online gaming is dominated by first-person shooters, witness the dawn of the third-person dueler, as we finally answer the question - which historical murder murders the best? For Honor Enter a land of endless battle, where knights, vikings and samurai are plucked out of their timelines and thrown into a tiny fictional landmass to fight for our amusement. As you seek to become the ultimate warrior - until enough 12-year-olds hand you your ass that you're finally convinced it ain't you. Get your feet wet in For Honor's ''story mode, a glorified tutorial wrapped in a melodramatic story where a conflicted knight, a serious samurai and a very screamy viking slaughter their way through horses of painfully easy enemies, all because one angry knight lady has a real hard-on for war. And get introduced to the game's mechanics and classes through nameless characters whose faces you never see n are impossible to care about in a plot line so vague and half-assed, you'll wonder why they even bothered at all. And that one part where he turns into road rash is kind of fun, though! Ditch the bots and head online where you'll discover the real ''For Honor ''experience: the most epic game of rock-paper-scissors you've ever played! As you circles your opponents and spin your guard around like a lunatic, then carefully parry their attacks with Godlike reflexes and reaction times -- or if you're a normal person, just spam buttons and directions until you get lucky or die! Then realize the best strategy in ''For Honor is to have as little honor as possible! As you hit people while they're done, toss them off ledges, blast them with bombs, arrows and traps, and just gang up on 'em and stab 'em in the back! What? You expected a fair fight? I'm a viking, dog! this is what we do! Select your faction in the ongoing conflict for territory and points, then discover that it doesn't matter anyway since you can play any character on any faction! Then plunge into the game's handful of online modes like: 1v1, which are basically the world's slowest 3D fighting game; 2v2 a level where you get stabbed in the back... a lot; 4v4, where your teammates will immediately fail you; and domination, a 4v4 match where you occasionally play Dynasty Warriors in between fights. Then get ready to play these modes forever because that's pretty much all there is to the game -- unless you're a big fan of microtransactions or something. Ooh! Best value! So grab some friends, grab some weapons, and get ready to crusade for glory, justice and internet bragging rights -- or don't, because at the end of the day you've already fallen into Ubisoft's master plan: finally getting you to sign up for Uplay! Starring: The Tin Man; The Lost Viking; Samurai Jack; Kensei It Ain't So!; Assassin's Creed; The Axeman Cometh; The Knights Who Say Ni; Dragon Born; E. Honda; Judge Dredd; Lenneth; Annoying as Sh!t; and God of War. for For Honor ''was 'Rainbow 6: Actual Siege.']] 'Rainbow 6: Actual Siege' Woman: "My knee! I hope I can keep adverturing!" An arrow to the knee joke in the year of our Lord 2017? Seriously, Ubisoft?! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - For Honor '''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action games Category:Ubisoft Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Ubisoft Montreal